Life is life
by Super sarah 5012
Summary: Kagome has had to cope with event after event in her life..but why? for a test? a test for what?can she become the mikea that she needs to be? and were dose inuyasha play in this? better then sounds!InuXKag MirXSan
1. Cursed Dreams

life is diffrent for all...some have it easy...wile some have it hard...

Cursed Dream...

_A little girl no more then the age of 7 stood in the front drive way watching a old beat up car drive down the street only to stop at the end of the old paved road._

_'how can she just do this to us without a second thought? its horribal!' the young girl thought to herself as she sat down on the heated drive way and started at her bear toes._

_She hated it._

_Ever since her sister started hanging out with the boys at the end of the block.._

**Flash back 5 mins ago**

_"Suka...where have you been?" a young woman asked a parinoed teen._

_"No where mom...mind your own damn buisness..." the girl retored half heartedly._

_"I beleave the where abouts of my daughter is my buisness..now tell me Suka...where were you?" demand the young woman, odviosely the mother of the teen._

_The younger woman of the two stood up abruptly, causing a small packet to fall from her pockets of the hoody that held her sholders. "WHY DO FUCKING CARE? BUT IF YOU HAVE TO KNOW I WAS_

_DOWN THE STREET! GOD!" the younger woman stormed to her room slaming the door shut in her wake, leaveing behind a bafald mother and a teary eyed child hidden behind the kitchen door._

_The mother walked to were the desturbed teen last sat and picked up the abandoned packet...and her eyes widend. There, in the small packet, layed a small amount of what looked like a leaf of some sort.._

_The mother new exactly what it was. And instead of being resonabul and carful of her actions, she did the exacted opiset._

_She expolded._

_"**SUKA AIHI HIGURASHI! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"** the instant those words even started to come out of the mothers mouth the child in hiding cringed and her small but big chocolate eyes filled with tears. Her mother. The woman she loves most in the world. Was yelling brutaly to her beloved older sister who she loved all most as the first. It was killing her. Two people she loved so much...fighting..._

_"What mom? what do you-" she was cut off once she saw what her mother was holding. "HOW THE **HELL** DID U GET THAT BITCH?" that urnd another cringe from the tomented girl. "Dont use that kind of voice with me young lady..now i want to know...did you get this from your friends down the street?" the mother asked with disipointment in her voice._

_"What do you care mom?...because your wasting your time...i dont love you mom...i hate you...you are nothing to me leave me alone and give back to me whats mine befor i take it and your life with it!" this girl wasnt playing..the hole time she said this she was advansing on her own mother..but not befor she grabed a bucher knife off the counter._

_"Suka..let me help you..you dont need-" she was cut off by a sharp, cold blade meeting her neck."i dont need any thing Kara..not any thing but that packet in your hand..." with that said Kara droped the packet reluctantly and with tears in her eyes that just wouldnt seem to fall._

_With that done. Suka left the the houes and out the door._

_Kara droped to her knees with broken sobs._

_The small child was in tears herself. But unlike her mother. she didnt sob. she was strong. she didnt sob. she wouldnt let herself. but she did how ever, alow silent tears flow down her face and drip onto the cold hard wooden floor beneather her. In one swift movement she ran the way her older sister went in hopes to see and talk to her befor she was gone._

**End Flash back**

_So..thats were the little child is now..watching her older sister getting out of the car at the end of the street with about 3 other boys. The girl wasnt stupid. She new what was in the packet. She new because not but 2 years ago her own mother used to ack the same way about them. This child was crused. She was cursed live. Cursed to live a life she wasnt ment to because her mother got drunk at a party. Cursed to live a life she wasnt ment to becasuse her mother wanted nothing but to be high day in and out...and now...she passed it to one of her 3 daughters..._

** 6 years later**

_"SUKA HOW COULD YOU!" asked the same lil girl from so long ago...altho now she wasnt a little girl..she was a brand new teen ager._

_"KAGOME LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! IM TRYING TO GET AHOLD OF THAT WHORE OF A MOTHER WE HAVE!" belowed the now 17 year old Suka._

_"DONT CALL HER THAT SUKA! YOU SHOULD BE NICER TO MOM SHES HAD A HARD LIFE! AND YOUR NOT MAKING IT BETTER BY BEING MEEN!" Suka gave the girl known as Kagome a look that clearly stated 'get in my way..and i will kill you' Kagome quickly bowd her head in submition. "Thats what i thought slut..." Kagomes blood burnd in her veins...that was it..._

_"SUKAAA! LOOK AT YOUR SELF! YOUR HIGH EVERY DAY! YOU DONT GO TO SCHOOL! YOU TREAT OUR OWN MOTHER LIKE SHIT AND SHE DIDNT TO NOTHING BUT TRY TO HELP YOU! AND..AND...and...you changed...your not my sister any more...your...your A MONSTER SUKA! I HATE YOU!" Kagome ran down the hall way and into her room and slamed the door. she slid down the back of it and silent cryed agian. for what felt like the millionth time in her life. Ever since that day 6 years ago..Suka was diffrent..she stole from Kara, Kagome, stores, her father, and even her work. she was unstopebal. she was a rather larg woman. bigger then the average teen her age. and with that weight came streanth. she esaly over powerd Kagome and Kara combind. so they couldnt do any thing agenst her...she would simply hit them adn posibly kill them._

_"**KAGOOOMEEEE! OPEN THIS GOD DAMND DOOR RIGHT NOW! I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"**_

_shit.._

_Kagome sat there up agesnt the door. almost in a gaze, staring at a spot on the floor as tears stremed down her face. she was scared. god was she scared. she was scared shitless to tell you the truth. Suka has NEVER tried to hurt Kagome. She loved Kagome. She truly did. Suka and Kagome never faught. But all of a sudden Suka just wanted to hurt her? whats wrong here? _

_The banging stoped._

_Kagome walked to her windo to see a VERY pissed Suka walking down the drive way to a old black car. Kagome let out a breath she didnt no she was holding.Seeing Suka leaving brought Kagome a kind of peace..in a werid way.._

**1 year later**

_Kagome just got out of school and was walking home when her cell rang._

_"hello?" she asked curiose as to who would be calling her. She didnt even think about looking at the caller ID._

_"Kagome! hurry and get home! this morning i found one of your DVD's in Sukas purse! hurry and make sure she didnt take any more!" Karas vocie rang threw her ears._

_Suka had took somthing of Kagomes._

_And was going to sell it._

_Kagome ran as fast as her legs would take her. When she arived at the shrine she was close to tears. Just thinking any of her stuff could be gone cause of her sister made her throte scrachy.She ran over to her entertian ment senter and threw open the drawer that containd all her DVD's and video games._

_Nothing._

_Every thing was gone._

_Kagome stood abruptly and brot her hand to her mouth. She then took a closer look around her room. Her heart sank into her stomach when she saw what was there...or more like wasnt there.._

_Were her Tv once resided was a blank square, were her boom box was this morning, layed a big pile of nothingness, she ran to the living room to see if any thing in there was gone._

_Agian. She found nothing._

_Kagomes heart was now in shaders on the floor. Sure Suka wastn the best sister in the world. But she was still her sister. And Kagome still loved her. Do you know how much it hurts? To have some one you love so much just to turn around and spit on you? Do you? No..probably not...but let me tell you..it hurts like hell.._

**2 years later**

"KAGOME GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" yelled a feminem voice from down stares. Kagome grunted but managed to get her self out of bed and into the shower were she thot over her dream she had agian. It was the same dream she had every night. Every.Single.Night.

'_Why do i all ways see that? why do i see my lifes time line?WHY EVERY NIGHT?'_ Kagome was in the shower thinking about her cursed dream and why she had it every night.

'sigh' "its going to be a long day..."

**A/N: well? how was it? i have to say i think it was pretty good...since its my first one ever...hope yall liked it i will update tomarrow if i can..depends if i can get our of soccer practis and still be abul to move! lol aslo..just so yall no...this story is half based on my life..thats right IM KAGOME! lol well that all really happend my sister is kinda well...crazy...those r just lil things man u have NO idea wut gose on here man...just wow...lol well any wayzzz i dont really mind if u dont review but if u did that would be great! bye bye!**

**-sarah-**


	2. New School and New Friends

New School and New friends

Kagome walked down the staris and was meet with her mothers smiling face.

"Hello dear, have a nice sleep? have some toast." Kagomes mother known as Kara said to her daughter with eyes showing love.

"Thanks mama..oh my gosh! i have to go mama or i will be late for my first day! bye love you!" with that Kagome quickly kissed her mothers cheak and ran out the door.

"Oh kami Kagome what am i going to do with you..." kara said in a playful tone and a smile on her face as she went back to cleaning the kitchen.

0000000000000

_'kami! if im late my first day i dont know how i will find my classes!' _Kagome was so lost in thought that she didnt notes a figure infront of her.

"Oof!" Kagome just fell flat on her butt when she came incontact with the figure she didnt see.

"AWW WHAT THE FUCK!" a silver haird boy yelld as kagome got up mumbling somthing like 'sorry' befor takeing off agian, not even looking at him.

_'what the hell? who was that? AW SHIT THEY MADE ME DROP MY SODA! FUCK!' _"OI! WENCH GET BACK HERE!" but he was too late. The dark haird girl was out of site. _'shes headed to my school...hmm interesting..."_ The boy with silver hair kept up his pase. And a devils smirk on his features.

0000000000000

"Higurashi Kagome"

"Hmm...Higuashi, Higurashi...ah here we go!" the fat secritary behind the desk was fliping threw some papers until she found th aproprite one and handed it to the young girl infront of her. When Kagome resived the paper she was headed to the door untill the woman stoped her.

"Hold on honey, would you like a escort who has all of your classes to help you?" the chubby woman said with a smile on her face the hold time. Kagome counterd with one of her own geinuen smiles. "That would be great thank you..." after that sentence left her lips the woman went to work on her computer. She furroed her brow in thought then smiled again to kagome and held her hand up. Silently telling her to hold on a moment.

"Hello? Mr. Ling? yes yes its me...yes you have a new student and i was woundering if you could send Ms. Jen here?...thank you have a nice day." as the woman hung up the phone she gestered to kagome to the loby to wait for this 'Ms. Jen' to arive. Not but 5 mins later a girl about Kagomes age walkd in the room. She had on simple blue jeans on and a simple white shirt. Both a little snug. But in a good way. Not to tight, but not to loose. Her hair was in a high pony tail but still came to mid back. She had magenta eyes and the eye shadow to match it. From what Kagome could see. She was very pretty. And Kagome emeditly senced her good heart. (**A/N: sry, for got to mention. Kagome IS a prestess in this fic and one of her powers is that she can sence a persons soul and see if they are good or bad. got it? good. lol)**

"Hello. Im Jen Sango...but you can just call me Sango" said the young girl with a smile as she held out her hand for Kagome. Kagome gladly took it and smiled back. "Im Kagome. so your my escorte?" "Haha yeah..come on lets go our class is kinda far..." then the two walked out of the office and down the empty hall way.

0000000000000

The two girls eventualy got to there class and opend the door. Sango went in first wile Kagome hesitantly walked in after her. The second she walked in every one grew silent at once. Nervosely Kagome walked to the front desk and gave the teacher her slip of paper.

"Ahh mis Higurashi! what a plesent adition to our class! well since Sango is your escort u can sit next to her.." after Mr. Ling finished his sentence Kagome akwardly walked to the back of the room. Every eye in the room was still straind on her...and she new it...

As she neared the back of the class, the guys were starting to make cat calls to her and the girls just glared daggers at her. Kagome didnt really know why the guys were doing cat call, or why the girls were glaring at her. Kagome was smart. But she was compleatly blind in how beautiful she acualy way.

She was wereing a deniem skirt that kinda flared out and stoped about 5 inches above her knees. For a shrit she wore a snug fitting black tank top that said "Dont Question My Wayz..." in white righting on the front. Her hair was just simply down nothing special, but still beautiful. It had a inky black color but a blue tinted hint in it, it looked like silk to the toch, and inreality, it was. she it was simple. she was hot. but she didnt know it.

when she sat down in her desk next to Sango every one turnd back to the front of the class to listen to the teacher. So it was perfect to pass notes.

Not a second later did Kagome get a note on her desk.

She opend the note. It was from Sango.

_soo...whats your story? did u just move here?_

_-sango-_

Kagomes eyes widend. Could she turst Sango? Could she tell her the real resone why she moved out here? maybe...she quikly sckribeld somthing back and threw it on Sangos desk.

_well...its complicatied...and im not sure if i know you anuff to tell you...sorry sango...maybe a nother day..._

_-kagome-_

Sango nodded in understanding then wrote back and threw it square at Kagomes head. It hit. And sango had to hide her snicker behind her hand to keep there silent convation going.

_thats fine kags...maybe when we become closer friends...so how do you like our school so far?_

Kagome smiled at the note and then to her new friend who was curently looking over the sholder of the boy infont of her to get the notes she missed. And her smile got bigger. Today wasnt THAT bad. Infact..it was pretty fun so far. But like every thing fun it had to end eventualy...

**A/N: ok short chapter i no but hey its freakin 4 in the morning i have soccer practis! jeez! lol jk any way i just thot i would update cuz well i wuznt tierd but now i am so im cutting it short i will work on the next chapter tomarrow and yada yada yada...all that jazz...bye bye!**

**-sarah-**


	3. Special secret

Disclamer: I do not own JACK!...wait...who owns jack any way? hmmmm ponders...well i dont oun inuyasha!

Special secret..

"Ughhh...Sango how can you bring yourself to eat this!" a grossed out Kagome said gesturing to a hot dog that was trying to crawl away. **(A/N: GROSSE! oO) **

"...umm...thats acualy a VERY good question...maybe i will just skip lunch today..gross...KAGOME WATCH OUT THE MASS POTATOSE ARE EATING YOUR HAND!"exclaimed to a now frighted Sango.

"Gra!" Kagome then ran our of the cafitiera and to the girls bathroom...big mistake...

0000000000000

Kagome pushed the door open with her non digested hand and walked to the sink. After she got it cleand she was walking back to the door when she sence a evil soul coming strait to her. She quickly ran to a emty stall and stood on the toilet so she wouldnt be seen.

The bathroom door opend.

"So kikyo, have you seen the new girl yet?" asked the first slutly looking girl.

"yeah...I still havnt seen her but i have heard that shes pretty..really pretty kikyo...some say prettier then you.." the second that left the second girls mouth the thrid slutly girl back handed her in the face, like she had done some thing horribly rong like comit murder. Kagome cringed. That was the evil soul.

"Dont you EVER say that some little bitch is prettier then me..because we all know its not true..and if the whore is pretty...then we will have to do somthing about that now wont we?" The leader of the group, clearly kikyo barked out that statement and her face got pulled back into a evil smirk. "We dont want this girl to accidently have a sertien hanyou intrested in her now do we?" the other 2 shook there heads no. "Good. now then if u will excuse me..." kikyo then started to the stalls...Kagomes stall!

'_Oh no! shes going to find me! Some one help!'_ all most like a gift from the gods her plea was answered. **(A/N:hmm interesting...hehe)** just as kikyo was going to open the stall were Kagome resided in some one bursted threw the door.

"Kagome are you-" Sango was cut off by 3 glaring sluts. "well well well...if it isnt Jen...who were u looking for Jen?" asked a snickering kikyo as she circeld Sango. Her lackys fallowing suit. "uhh...i wasnt looking for anyone...what gave you that idea...?" Sango new what these girls were thinking. It happend to every new girl that was even the slightest bit cute. These 3 girls would torment and embares the new girls untill they would leave and go to a new school. And considering Kagome was prettier then Kikyo..they would probably try to hurt her bad for it. Sango wouldnt let that happen to Kagome. She acualy liked Kagome, as in the others she didnt really mind. So she wasnt about to let these girls take away her new best friend.

"So..the new girl is friends with Jen eh? hmm..interesting..." kikyo stoped when she was behind Sango and put her in a head lock. "Jen..if you value that pretty little face of yours..i sugest u tell us where this _Kagome_ is..." Kikyo spit out the name like it was posione. "Go to hell bitch! im not telling you who or where Kagome is! not let the fuck go!" Sango was yelling at the top of her lungs now. So the first slut sluged her in the stomach efitiantly knocking the wind out of her. Kikyo let go of Sango and she sank to the floor hunched over holding her stomach. "Now...i will ask you one more time...Where.Is.Kagome?" Kikyo said in a deadly voice.Sango looked at her and had a little bit of blood trickling down her jaw from her mouth. And she wisperd back just as deadly. "Go.To.Hell." That was it for Kikyo. She pulled her leg back and it soon was met with Sangos stomach. Geting a low pain full grown from Sango.

Kagome watch as Kikyo wisperd some thing to Sango. Then Sango wisperd back. Suddenly Kikyo kicked her in her stomach. Making Sango grown in pain. That grown. That one grown brought back painfull memories from Kagomes past...but one spicificly...**(A/N: muwahah u will find out soon but not now...hehe)** With those horrific images flashing in her skull. Kagome snaped. She couldnt take it. Something clicked in her head and she was getting a slight pain in her back around her sholder bladeds. She had no idea what was happening to her. But she did know somthing. She had to save her friend

Kikyo grabed Sango by the front of her shirt and brot her up. Her lackys held her arms up so Kikyo could get a good hit in. She brot her fist back, but befor she could bring it to contact with Sangos face a stall door flew across the room.

They were all ingulfed in a bright light that came from inside the stall. It grew brighter and brighter. All most blinding. A glowing white and gold orb slowly flowted from the doorless stall and infront of the 4 girls. They all wached in awe as the glow started to subside, adn they could make out the form of a person. A woman. Kagome.

"Wh..what the FUCK is that!" one of the lackys said. pointing a acuseing finger at the silowet of a person. Kikyo was frozen. She didnt know what to do. She was minding her own buisness beating a girl up and all of a suden a light apers? what the hell was going on?

The light dimed little by little and as the light dimed the orb slowly fell to about a foot above the grownd, but stoped there. Finaly after about 3 mins the light was gone. and the 4 girls eyes widend at what they saw.

It was Kagome all right. Her face and body was the same...sorta..She had a beautiful white gown/toga on and it stoped about 3 inches from her anchels. She had a gold rope for a belt that seemed to sparkle every now and then. Her hole body was surounded in a gold like smoke from head to toe, wich just added to the goddes like look she had. She was bear foot witch didnt really mater because she was still a foot of the grownd any way. But what got there attion the most. Were 2 things. 1: she had a solid gold glowing ring above her head. and 2: two gigantic wings behind her back. each pure white feather rimed in gold. They were about 6 feet long each. So the very bottom tips of them toched the grownd.

They were speach less. They didnt no what to do. Kagome was staring at Kikyo with a emotionless look the hole time. untill she looked beyond her to the door. Or more specificly. The door lock.

_**Click**_

3 of the 4 girls looked behind them to the door to see that it was locked. Kikyo in sort of a panick ran to the door to unlock it but to no advial. "Fuck she locked the door!" Kikyo screamed as she franticly tryed to pull the door open."what? how? she didnt move! thats imposible!" on of the whorse still holding a semi contiose Sango said. Kikyo stormed over to Kagome agian and looked up into her eye trying not to look frightend. "Who the hell are you!" Kagome didnt even flinch at the words but she did look down at Sango. They locked eyes and Kagome smiled at her. silently telling her it was ok.Sango smiled at her too then slumed over and fell uncontiose.

The girls holding her droped her instantly from the added weight. They thought she would fall to the floor but instead she sayed exactly the same. Like they were still there holding her up. Sangos body slowly rose and was moved across the room agenst the wall then set down gently. Kagomes eyes then locked with the first girl. Not but a second later she passed out as well, but she hit the floor dead on. Kagome didnt really care if she got hurt or not to tell u the truth. wich is why she didnt set her down. like she did Sango.

Next her eyes went to the second girl, hudeld in a corner as if thinking the wall would some how move so she could get away but it didnt. They locked eyes. Same result.

Finaly it was Kikyos turn. Kikyo backed up agenst the door and closed her eyes. A few moments passed and nothing happed. So she opend them. Only to come face to face with Kagome. She was just about half a foot apart form Kikyo. "wh..who..a-are y-you?" stamerd kikyo odviosly scared shitless.

Kagome just gave her the same emotionless look.

"I am Kagome..."

Then every thing went black.

0000000000000

Sango woke up in a blue bed room she had never seen befor. her head and stomach was killing her. what happend? Oh yeah Kikyo and her friends were beating her up...but what stoped them?

she couldnt remember...

Kagome walked into the room holding something that looked like a rag. She gave Sango a simpithetic smile and motiend her to lay back down wich Sango happliy complied.

"Kagome...what happend?" Kagome gave Sango a look that sango didnt really under stand. _'dosnt she remember what happend to me?..am...am i going crazy?dosnt she remember me transforming.?'_ "Uhh...dont you remember Sango?" Sango furrowed her brow in thought then it all came back to her...

**Flash back to what Sango thinks happend**

_"Now...i will ask you one more time...Where.Is.Kagome?" Kikyo said in a deadly voice.Sango looked at her and had a little bit of blood trickling down her jaw from her mouth. And she wisperd back just as deadly. "Go.To.Hell." That was it for Kikyo. She pulled her leg back and it soon was met with Sangos stomach. Geting a low pain full grown from Sango._

_All of a sudden the stall door flys open and Kagome is standing in the door way. Looking really pissed. "Let her go!" The 3 just looked at her like she was crazy thats when kikyo made herself known. "well well well..u must be Kagome, ne? well i must say you are a pretty one...infact...a little too pretty...but dont worry..i can take care of that...Yura, Kagura get her!" said girls droped sango to the grownd and thats when she lost contenceness..._

**End Flash back to what Sango thinks hapend**

Sango explaind to Kagome all she remembered. Kagome was beyound confused now. As she listend to Sango talk, she started to see in her head what she was talking about. After Sango was out Kagome punched Yura out then Kagura then Kikyo...she could see it out like it acualy happend..but thats not what happend...Kagome transformed into something...but..why didnt Sango remember?

"Kagome what happend after i fell uncontese? i just remember Yura and Kagura going after you! are you ok?" Sangos eyes held worry and consern and that made Kagome smile.

"Sango its ok! im fine see? dont worry i kicked there asses man! wait till u see them tomarrow! you will be shocked! i think i might have broken kikyos nose though..." replied Kagome with a thought full look on her face. This made Sango laugh, wich she fully regreted because it made her stomach ach agian but she brushed it off and just took the pain of laughing with her friend. And tomarrow they would laugh even harder because they would get to see kinky-hoe and her pack brused up and bandaged.

**Some were unknown...**

"She broke the rule..." said one feminen voice that held mistery and wonder to it.

"Yes she did...but she was savig her friend and didnt know what she was doing.. plus..we made a tail and inscriped it in all of the girls memorie...none remember it...only Kagome..." replied a deep masculent voice in a amused way...

"But what if any of them were hanyou? what would you do then? you know that the spells only work on humans and demonds! if any of them were hanyou she would have to confes to the truth and blow every thing out of perpotion!" the female replied in a frantic way.

"Yes i know what all would have happend. But she didnt know what was going on. she didnt know she could do that sort of thing..i can only imagen what our little girl is going threw right now...but im sure she will do fine..and the profisie will be upheld..and when it dose...her and her mate will rule all of our lands just as we did..." The man gave the woman and reashuring smile and the woman smiled back.

"your right dear...so...we run the dream for her tonight?" the woman asked changing the subject.

"Yes, tonight is the night." then the two walked off and disiperd into nothing.

**A/N: yawn well im really tierd from soccer practis i had to ride my bike there and back wich is 8 miles all togeather so im about to fall asleep on my keybored...lol well that chapter kinda spiced it up now didnt it? lol peace out dudes**

**-sarah-**


	4. Loveing Family

**IM SRY ABOUT MY BAD SPELLING! really i am i try my best but bear with me people. and if i asidently say "u" insted of "you" im sry thats what AIM does to you...lol**

**aslo some body emiled me about the first chapter and that stuff "Suka" did and well...those are acual events that have happend in my life...the persone playing Suka is based on my older sister...most of her aperenses in the fic are real events that have taken place in my life...yeah...every thing in this next chapter is ture about my family. me and my family have this kind of relation ship...**

**(silver horse comes out of no were) HIGH HOE SILVER! AWAAYYYYYY! (aka on with the story...)**

**Disclamer: I...(twich)..wont..(twich twich)..say...(rocks back and forth in strait jacket)...IT!...(REALLY big guys come in with HUGE shot.) AHH NOO NO NO I DONT OWN HIM I DONT OWN HIM!**

Loveing family..

Once Sango was taken care of and sent home, Kagome rode her bike up to the gas staition at the end of her block for some chips and a soda so she wouldnt starve. She reached her house in recored time, but sadly when she saw the old beet up black car in the front of the house, she wished she had blown a tier some were on her jorney.She new that car. She new why it was here to.

Her family wasnt the average stiero type of a family. Her home was more of a hotel, and Kagome was the manager of it all. Kagome did the dishes, Kagome cooked the dinner, Kagome cleaned the house, and Kagome did the shoping. Her mother stoped being a acual "mother" about 9 years ago...when Suka started her bad habits.

Kara would work yes for the money needed for bills. but other then that she was just a stranger to Kagome. She would leave befor Kagome would wake up for school, but makes a acception on the first day of school every year because as she so nicely put it "lazy bitches get used to summer then cant get up for school.." so shes there to wake Kagome up. but after the first day. Kagomes on her own. She also walks in the door and strait to her room at 9 at night, even though she gets off work at 4,without even saying a small 'hello' to her youngest daughter, but some times there would be the daze were she just had a bad day and needed it vented so she took it out on the one person who wouldnt fight back. Kagome.

She would complain about this and then that. The kitchen wasnt clean enough or the floores had to much dirt on them. Any thing. Kagome didnt really mind though, i meen sure, there were times were she would all most snap. _All most_. But he loved her mother. She refused to fight back. The only thing she wanted to do was make her mother happy. Thats all. Nothing more. So Kagome did as told. Did her work. And never talked back to her mother...but none of it worked...

Suka was one of her 2 older sisters. She was the crazy one. She was bi-poler and A.D.D. a bad combination. She was supose to take medication for it but never did. When Kara acualy cared about Suka she would give her, her medication every morning and every night. Even though Suka would just stuff it under her mattress. So when Kara stoped caring. It just made things easyer for Suka. Suka was only at the house for shelter. She didnt stay for dinner. Even though dinner there is a empty house with a young woman on the couch eating ramen. She was only at the house from 6am-5pm. she would walk in the front door at 6 in the morning and sleep till 5 the next after noon and would be gone by 5:05. If she was at home durring the day. It didnt meen any thing good.. like now...

_'sigh...what dose she want now?...oh i hope i dont get draged into this agian..'_ that was the only though in Kagomes mind as she deposited her bike the the garage and went into the front door. were she was bombarded with screams and yells.

**"WHAT THE FUCK MOM WHERE WERE YOU!" **Suka stomed down the hall ways and to the front door but was greated with a emotionless Kagome. "Moms not here Suka. She wont be till about 9" said Kagome in a small hesitant voice. She new the exact sentence that would leave Sukas lips next. she would here it a thousand times a month and a million more with years.

"Kagome do you have any money?" Suka asked still in a hatred tone in it. Just as Kagome thought. And truth was. She did have money. And she was a horribal lier."No...no Suka i dont have any money" she looked down because she couldnt take her own sisters glare. She sneeked a look at her to see if she bought it.

Nope. didnt work.

_'Damn...'_

Kagome brushed passed her sister to the living room but only made it half way. Befor she was asalted with questions and yells from her dear sister. "you dont have ANY money?" Suka pressed.

"No Suka..i dont have any money" said Kagome. you could tell she was trying to keep her temper.

"Shut up bitch. i see that bag in your hand. now give me the change you got and any other money you have. Right. Now." Suka was seathing and Kagome was starting to get sick from her tainted soul. She didnt know how much longer of this she could take. She dug in her pocket and handed her the change she had. wich was only about .78 cents. Seeming satisfied with getting _something_ out of Kagome. Suka quickly took her leave and pealed down the street.

Kagome let out a breath she didnt know she was holdind and walked into her room, turning on her labtop, and opening both her chips and soda to sit down and eat.

0000000000000

About a hour later after Kagome finished her home work she was going to turn off her computer, when she got a intant message from **DemonXhuntress56**. she desided to acsept.

**DemonXhuntress56:** hey kag its sango

**Hey its kag: **hey sango wuts up?

**DemonXhuntress56: **nmjc u? (nothing much just chillin you?)

**Hey its kag:** eh about the same...ugh hey i think i have to go..

**DemondXhuntress56: **hm? y? we just started talking

**Hey its kag: **well you no how urlery today i said that i would tell you y we moved here wen we got to be better friends? well..that kinda plays in here...

**DemondXhuntress56: **ok kags i get ya.. its cool i will see ya in 1st tomarrow night

**Hey its kag: **kk thanks sango bye bye

**Hey its kag has signed off.**

0000000000000

Kagome walked over to her bed and ploped down. She cant consintrait on the computer when down staris 2 members of her family were dukeing i out.

She walked over to her window and looked at the dimming light in the sky. But agian was distracted by all the yelling.

She felt thrisy so she would figure shed get a glass of water then go up stairs for bed.

She walked down the staris in a daze sort of way and made it to the kitchen. Also. the heart of the fight.

"Just give me 10 bucks mom! thats all i fucking want!" yelled suka banging her fist on the table in her rage.

"No Suka! i work my ass off every day im not just guna give you some money so you can get high! Now Leave.Me.ALONE!" retorted a anoyed Kara getting ready to lose it.

Kagome just walked to the frige and grabed a bottle of water not even glancing at the 2 others in the house hold.

She went back up stairs and changed to some baggy pajama pants and a white wife beater. She spawled out on her full sized bed. Welcomeing sleep with open arms.

What she didnt know though. was tonight she would have a diffrent dream. A dream that would start clearing things up for her.

**A/N: graaa...so tierd...its freakin 4 30 in the morning! thats y i cut it short plus the hole dream thingy is guna take along time to make so i will just make that the next chapter. i dont no wen i can get it up tho cuz i have a soccer game tomarrow (or tonight if u wana get tecknical) at 6...and i have to be that at 4 and i dont usaly get up till 3 on days off. (i dont have school tomarrow ((or today)) but im not sure y...lol) well night night (or morning morning)**

**-sarah-**


	5. Dream a dream

**sorry for the wait its been awile since i updated...there were a few family insidents that needed to be taken care of..any way...**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own no bodys! only the plot of this story...hehehe..**

**Dream a dream**

_'where am I?' Kagome was curently in a dark place with no lite of life shown any were in it. Nothing. Nothing but a black void that seemed to go on for ever and ever with no were to look and no were to go._

_'is this a dream? no..it cant be a dream...if i were asleep i would have the time line dream agian..wouldnt i?' by no Kagome was theroly confused. Where was she? How did she get there? And was this acualy a dream?_

_"Relax child...yes you are dreaming but every thing that will be revield to you tonight is indeed true..." Said a booming male voise that eckoed into the black depts of nothingness._

_"Whats going on? What are you talking about?" Kagome was now running in the pitch black curten looking franticly for the location of the voise but to no luck._

_"Young one you must calm down...if you dont then we will not get done in one nights time.." this time it was a female voise. Alot less gruff, but just as stern._

_At once Kagome stoped moving. she looked up but only to see nothing. For some resone the womans voise calmed her all most instantly. She has heard that voise befor..but where?_

_"Ok...I'm listing...whats going on?" Kagome ploped her self down indian style and folded her arms in a very childish maner._

_"Kagome..do you know why your life is the way it is?" asked the male voice, agian from no where._

_"No...i dont...i just figured that it didnt have to do with me..only my mom and my sister..that i was just caught in the cross fire..why do you ask?"_

_"Well little one..i am afriad to tell you that is incorrect...your life is like this because its a test you see...a test to make sure the profise is upheld..."_

_Kagome was silent for a moment...what were they tring to say? that she was a pawn of a game..but not of her mother and sister...but of the gods themselfs? 'what? gods? were did that come from? there not gods..there just a figment of my imagination...right?'_

_The man gave a low boastful laugh._

_"No child..we are the gods..but dont wory the 'game' as you afer to it as, is not for our injoyment. its so you can become the mikea that you are ment to be.."_

_"Mikea?...what...who...huh?" Kagome was about to scream in frustration..what the hell is going on?_

_That earned another laugh from the male and along with the female._

_"MIkea is a race of humans that arnt really humans...well...uhh...hmm...they are like a half demon half human but they are not a hanyou..." the male stuterd._

_"Wow..you are sooo clearing this up for me.." responded Kagome in a very sarcastic way._

_"alow me to take over..." this time it was the woman to respond._

_"you see my dear, all threw out the years of the world Mikea have been living to keep it safe from the ultimate evil. The last time that the ultimate evil arose he was destroed..never to be seen agian..so the gods thought that there were no need for any more Mikeas..so they were all turned into humans..and there hasnt been a Mikea born for over 200 years."_

_"so...if there hasnt been a 'Mikea' born in 200 years...how does that make me one?"_

_"Ah..you see...you were the one who broke the 200 year recored over 16 years ago..but ever since your birth there still hasnt been any more Mikea born...Theres a prophise on this...The one who is born of the Mikea nature...but not intentionaly, shall be tested threw there life until the time were thier mikea powers are awakend. After the awakening they will need to find the other...the other who will help destroy the ultimate evil once and for all. Then rule the lands as the new keepers of the gods."_

_Kagome was silent for a few minutes, taking this new information in. Then she spoke._

_"So...let me get this strait..I am the last Mikea in the world...and i have to find another persone who is going to help me defeat this 'ultimate evil' then i have to be the keeper of the gods? why me? why now?...does this have to do with what happend in the bathroom today?"_

_"Yes...today when the one called "kikyo" was beating your new friend, that stird your Mikea blood and you didnt know how to control it. so you transformed into your true form..all MIkea look difrent in there true forms..some look as if a demond threw them up, some look to be nothing more then a mear human..it all depends on how they past the test their life gose threw befor their awakeing...and i must say..you past your test with flying colors..your Mikea form is absolutly breath taking! if i didnt know any better i would have thought you were a angel sent from the All Powerfull one himself! i am absolutely prowed of you my dear."_

_"ok well that explains the bathroom thingy...but what do you meen test? how did i pass it? its destroed my child hood! how could you all just sit there and watch as my sister destroed me and my mothers lifes! its sick! My mother dosnt desurve all of the things that have happend to her in the past years...i dont care if they happen to me because i dont mind them, but my mom...she didnt need it...she didnt desurve it. WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HER? YOU COULD HAVE LEFT HER OUT OF IT!" Kagome was pissed now. These people has made her life a lie. A terrible lie. They deprived her good memories of her family just for a 'test'..and they had draged her mother into it to. That just added gasolien to Kagomes angry flame._

_"CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT! We only did what we had to do..if we hadnt of done what we did..then when the ultimate evil would show up you and your mother along with the rest of the world would have died...so in my eyes..it was a sicrifise that was needed to be made to save the rest of the world...we know that it was hard Kagome.. and we didnt enjoy any second of it..but if we handnt of made things turn out like they are now then all hell would break lose on the world...we are sorry Kagome..we truely are sorry.." soothed the mans gruff but caring voice._

_Kagome stood there staring at the black void above her, with silent tears in her eyes. Her life was a sham..nothing but a test...a test that she new had to be taken...she understood what they were getting at, but the thought of her mothers pain and tears came back to her..that had been caused by this test..this test that was **hers.** so in away it was **her** falt her mother cryed every night over her reble sister. it was **her** falt that her mother was now on medication to stay remotely stable. and it was **her** falt that her mother wasnt a mother any more...it was all **her** falt..._

_Kagome wiped away her tears that were threting to fall then looked back up to the dark 'sky'..she pushed those thought to the back of her head. She would think about those later...right now.. she needed answeres._

_"Ok..i under stand...now tell me...who am i supose to find to help me in this "battle" and when does this "battel" come?"_

_"Im glad you understand...now the one who you need to find..he is your mate you see...when you find him you will know almost instantly...he will help you in this war a great deal..as for when the battle is..i can not say...it will come though it will...and dont worry Kagome...your mate is closer then you might think..."_

_That last sentence eckoed threw out the darkness over and over agian..She didnt know how but she new that they were gone...the only thing that lingerd was the eco of the womans voice that Kagome has heard some were befor..._

_She looked around one more time but when she looked to her left..she gasped at what she saw..._

_There...just feet away...were the biggest most beautiful golden eyes she has ever seen._

_They were like melted gold that sparceld with each passing second. _

_They bore into her eyes and into her sole...and she loved every minute of it.._

_She reached out a hand to them and took a step forward..but the second she did they started to disaper and the black started to turn to grey..then to a dull white...all the way up to the britest light she has ever seen and needed to close her eyes to block it out..._

Kagome shot up in her bed in a swift flued motien..nocking her obease cat off her chest as she did so.

She was panting and compleatly lased with a cold sweat. **(A/N: i can never remember if its sweet of sweat...oh well deal with it lol)** she looked over the clock and saw she had only 10 minutes untill school started.

"SHIT! DAMN DAMN DAMN!" she jumped up and started to dress at super light speed. Within minutes she was out the door sprinting to school..that is untill she bumped into some one and laned on her ass.

"Damnit.." she said under her breath as she looked up to see who she ran into..and when she did she gasped at what she saw...

molten gold.

**wow ok there we go i think thats a good place to leave it dont you? im tierd and my hand hurts so waa..thats the end of this chapter lol any ways..inuyasha will finaly make his entrey in the next chapter so yay for that lol sry this ones kinda short i am just to lazy u hafe to keep that in mind well g2g bye bye!**

**-sarah-**


	6. Face to face

**ooommmggg im really sry i didnt update sooner..its just my sister desided sarahs guna have to deal with a hooollleeee new lata crap so...not good for me but good for you! hate to say but (sigh) shes my insparation...agian gomen for not updating sooner...on with da story!**

**Disclaimer: DONT OWN JACK**

**Face to face**

_'what...who...' _Kagome was in awe and shock at the same time. Here. Right infront of her. Was a boy with golden eyes just like the ones that peirced her soul in her deep sleep just urlyer that day.

she was in a trance. she couldnt move. talk. hell she could bearly breath. all she wanted to do was stare into those glowing orbs for the rest of her life. she didnt care what happend around her. all she wanted to do was for this moment to last for ever.

...for about 2 seconds...

"Oi! Watch it bitch!"

that did it.

"WHAT?" kagome was out raged. how dare this god call her a bitch!

"i said 'Oi! watch it bitch!' cant ya hear right wench?...aww FUCK NOW YOU MADE ME LATE! DAMNIT!" the golden eye boy quickly pulled kagome off the grownd and set her on her feet but then turned and left her standing there wandering what the hell just happend.

_'that was...interesting..' _kagome stood there for a few seconds watching over the horizon of the new morning where she last saw the molent gold. '_oh well...GRA! oh no! im guna be late too!'_ kagome quickly hot footed it to school. compleatly un-aware of the red lustfull yet hatefull eyes fallowing her every move...

0000000000000

_kagome was hoping along, skiping marrily in the paper flowers without a care in the world...but suddenly a mashpotato man came up and attacted from behind her! she took off, running and running, but she soon triped and fell on the grown just as she was about to get up-_

**"BRRRRRIIIINNNGGGGGGGGG"**

"Gra! huh! wha?...potato?..." Kagome lifted her head off her desk with a pensil stuck to her left cheek and a paper on her forehead. then she turned over to her right and looked at Sango.

Sango gave Kagome the 'you-are-the-crazyest-person-in-the-hole-world-why-am-i-your-friend-i-dont-no-but-your-luckly-i-am!' look and kagome smiled sheepishly back at her.

"eheh...sorry sango...uhh what bell was that?" Kagome looked over across the room. She quickly took notest that she and sango were the only ones left in the room.

"Come on Sango! lunch time!" Kagome started to do a lil dance but abruptly stoped.

"Whats wrong Kagome?" said a slightly consernd sango.

"...lunch time..." said kagome in a sad lil voice sudenly remembering that lunch at school was about as good as trash on the floor...she then slumped out the door with a laughing Sango behind her.

0000000000000

"I'm tellin ya Yash..the human female body is a very very very VERY beautiful thing...aspecaly...OOF! OW YASH! What was that for?"

"For being a damn pervert thats what...jeez get a life will ya?"

The golden eye boy was walking down the hall with a boy his age with strikeing features. He had gorges violet eyes that were like wirlpools that you could get lost in forever. He had jet black hair that was tied in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. Currently he was wearing a purple mussile shirt and black baggy pants. and a pair of black vans. thanks to his shirt you could clearly see the musllis of his chest and 6 pack.

"Why Inuyasha im apaled! do you honestly think so wrong of me?" questuion the black haird pervert.

Inuyasha gave a snort at the hole quesiton. "The only thing 'wrong' here is your sick mind..." answered the one known as inuyasha.

Inuyasha had silver flowing hair all most like a inchanted water fall that reached all the way down his back. As we all know aready he had golden eyes that if you made eye contact you would have to break it from the emence glow that resided in them. He had a blood red mussile shirt much like his friends and regular faded baggy jeans. he too was wereing black vans. But when it came to his chest and stomach. he took the cake. he had broad sholders ripiling with mussile, a chest as hard as rock, and a 8 pack adoring his stomach. But what was most amazing about this young god was the tiny whit triangles at the top of his head. twiching every now and then.

"Hey inuyasha..i still say you should have read that book yesterday in D.M.C. it was...interesting..." the purple mussile said. He had a perverted grin plasterd on his face.

"Keh! Miroku, i rather sleep then read a book called "your body and you" made for chicks..dude...thats just wrong...i like babes just as much as the next guy but when it comes to "time of the month" its best just to avoid them..." Inuyasha gave a slight shiver as he gave his last sentence.

"Thats what you think inuyasha but I on the other han-" Miroku never finished his sentence and he stoped in mid-step and gawhed at somthing inuyasha couldnt see at his current angle.

"Miroku" inuyasha started. he continued over to miroku wile he spoke. "we dont have time for this! we have to find th-" inuyasha also stoped and his jaw droped at the sight befor them.

They had found there destination yes. But thats not what they were staring at. There. on the far side of the cafiteria were 2 girls. one had a high pony tail and dark green hip hugers on. She had a peach color long lose sleave shirt. even though it was lose. you could still see all her curves to perfection. Miroku drooled and started to get a nose bleed.

The other had her hair down to about mid back and was a inky blue-black. She had on jean hip hugers and a tight short sleave black shirt that across her chest said, "my face is up HERE!" and had arrows pointing up. she had a body of a godess and inuyasha was about drooling at the sight of her...no wait..wait for it...wait for it...aha! noww he was drooling.

"DIBS ON PEACH!" mirokus sudden claim snapped inuyasha back out of his dased stait and he retorted with a claim of his own.

"fine...didnt want her any way..i would MUCH rather get the other..ok lets go.." the boys started off to the table of the unsespecting godesses.

0000000000000

"ew...not this crap agian..." Said sango as she threw her hot dog at the wall...and it bounced back to her. she caught it with easy and continued to play wall ball...er...meat ball by herself.

"ugh...seriosely we need to get some new...AHH NO MASHED POTATOSE! EWW! get them sango! there comeing at you! ahh!" the girls started to ressile with the living goop.

"**WHAT! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A SLUT!" **the gurls looked up to see kikyo infront of 2 REALLY hot guys that looked really eritated with her.

**few mins ago with inuyasha and miroku...**

They were about half way across the cafiteria when some smelly trash..i mean smelly girl waklke up to them in a way she odviosly thought to be atractive.

"hello...im kikyo...whats your name? hmm?" pured the slut and all her slutyness to a descused silver headed man.

"uhh yeah...kinky hoe was it? well you can first start by GETING UR HANDS OFF ME! then you can go take a shower cuz you smell of atleast 15 guys.."inuyasha took a big wiff of air. "and from the smells of it...you wernt just watchin a movie i can tell ya that...god have some modesty you fucking slut!" said a descused inuyasha.

"**WHAT! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME A SLUT!"**

**and thats were we are now...**

"pfft..come on miroku we still have a mission..." him and miroku sidesteped kikyo and her pathetic fuming face and continued to there previose goal.

as the neared the back table they heard some...intersting things...such as...

"AHH ITS GOT YOUR HAND SANGO!"

or

"NO IM TO YOUNG TO DIE!"

they got closer and closer finaly they reached the table and sat down...all compleatly unseen by the too gurls on the floor ressiling something...living..

"AHEM..." inuyasha cleared his throte really loud to get the girls attion...it worked..

they both stood up and looked up but only to be caught in a strance. There siting infront of them were gorgese guys that they have never seen befor...

gold clased with brown and the reast is history...but a similer thing happend with violet and hazle...

"...hello...im..uhh...im uh..." inuyasha couldnt think. he couldnt do any thing but stare at the beautiful gurl in his line of vision. some kid behind him threw a french fry at his head snaping him back to reality. normaly he would have beat the kid up...but right now he was greatful.

"oh yeah im inuyasha...and you are...?" said inuyasha as he stood up to stand befor kagome.

"im Kagome..and this is sango...right sango?...sango?" Kagome looked at her friend and saw that her and the other boy was as well put under the silent spell. She hid a giggle behind her hand and nugged her in the side with a ellbow..and it sucseeded in its mission.

"oww! Kagome what was that fo-" sango stoped mid sentence and turnd bright red...she slloowwwllyy turnd back to the table and was meat with a smirking Miroku.

"hello my dear. i am Miroku..would you be so kind as to-WAAAAHHHH!" Sango started to chase the boy around with a wiggilin life from that was once at some time mashed potatose.

"GET BACK HERE PERV! I WILL SHOW YOU WHOS ASS NOT TO TOCH AROUND HERE GET BACK HERE **NOWW!"** they continued there cat and mouse game wile inuyasha and kagome watched on with amuse ment.

"is this normal?" asked kagome.

"more then i would like to say.." came inuyashas response.

**A/N: wow ok well that introdused inuyasha and miroku so that helps me along a lil so next chapter i think i will start the plot a lil bit i dont feel like makin this too long so yeah..agian im sry for the wait, soccer, school, sister, mom, dad, friends bein really stupid in some things...(sigh) lots of crap on my sholders...well bye for now..this was probably the longest i will ever go without updateing! bye!**

**-sarah-**


	7. Jail bird

**i no i update late like all the time but im bored right now soo...might as well take advantage of it right? right.. on with chapter 7**

**..holy crap 7! lol**

**Disclamer: as much as it hurts.. i dont own inuyasha...**

**Jail bird**

Kagome felt sick. Lunch had just ended and they were all walking back to there class. Turns out Inuyasha and Miroku had DMC the first day of school and had the ending classes with the girls. So now they were all walking to there 6th pierod.

"You ok Kagome?" asked Sango. She had notest that since lunch ended Kagome was quieter and holding her stomach.

"Uh..yeah..im fine.. hey i will catch up with yall later..im guna run to the nurse befor class..." with that Kagome walked off leaveing 3 very confused teenagers.

0000000000000

'_whats with me?...i have felt this pain befor...what is it?' _Kagome was walking down the main hall to the clinic and deep in thot.

All of a sudden the small pain in her stomach esciladed ten fold. She fell to her knees holding her stomach trying to subside the pain as much as possible. _'whats going on? what is this?'_

She looked up from her spot and saw a man walking towards her. He had black hair that came to about to his sholder. He had baggy black pants and a white Tall-T. He was wearing black vans that were bearly visibul under the baggy-ness of the pants. His eyes were a dark crimson red that sent chills up kagomes spine.

With every step he took twards her if felt like some one was kicking her in the stomach. each harder then the first.

Kagome was near tears from the emens pain but managed to fight them back as the man continuted forward. She didnt know why, but she felt threatend by this man. It could have been the evil smirk he had on his face or the fact that she rememberd what the pain was. it was when some one with a bad soul was near. and considering the hall was empty it had to be him.

"Well well well..what do we have here? a small school girl cowarding in fear of me? little ol' me? my my..im flaterd...but really Kagome...arnt you making this a bit to dramatic? i mean..i have brout other mikeas to there death with just my presents yes...but the last one? the one that is to destroy me? i expected better..." the man gave a sicking chuckle as he finished his sentence and stoped befor Kagome, who now was shuddering from all the pain racking her body. He crowched down so that he could wisper in her ear, the act made kagome want to puke.

"Why little Kagome..i could kill you right now..but...why would i want to kill such a powerfull..not to mention beautiful woman such as you..when i could have you and all the worlds at my beck and call?...i shall be seeing you Kagome..very very soon..." with that said he walked back the way he came with a little bounce in his step.

After he was out of sight Kagome went limp, allowing her body to fall into darkness...

0000000000000

Inuyasha was worried about Kagome. she haddnt gotten to class yet and it had all ready been 30 minutes since he last saw her.

"Mr. Cox, can i use the restroom?" inuyasha asked after he gaind the teachers atteion with his rased hand.

"No...you cant...yeah you can get out of here.." said the werid teacher. **(A/N: ok my teacher mr cox acualy dose this and it pisses me off! hes so werid...any way back to the story...)**

Inuyasha walked down the halls in search of Kagome. But when he found her he stoped dead in his tracks. For some resone, when he saw her hunched over in a feedle position in the desurted hall way he grew worried and angry. worried for her heath, and angry for what ever had caused this to happen to her. without a second thought he ran up to her, picked her up and held her to his chest calmly talking to her wishing she would wake.

his pleas were answered when she flutterd her eyes opend and was met with shimmering gold. She suddenly got all her streanth back by just lookin at him. and pulled herself to her feet.

"Kagome, what happend? i came looking for you and you were just hear in the hall..."

"uhh i need to go home..tell sango to bring by my home work please inuyasha? i will tell yall tomarrow...right now i need to get home ok? thanks..." without waiting to hear his replie Kagome fled from the school and back to her home. ignoring the fant trace of snow that was starting to fall...

0000000000000

Kagome was home for the rest of the day just relaxing and turning every thing that man had said to her in her head. she had been home for a wile and suprizingly her mom had gotten home urlyer but didnt seem to notest the time for she didnt know school was still in.

"hello dear...how was your day at school?" Kara asked as she came in with a emotion less face, obviosly thinking of some other subject.

"it was fine.." mumbled Kagome from her spot on the couch staring at the ceeling.

"well im sorry to say this honey but uhh..well..last night your sister was arested..shes in jail now..." kara said expecting the worse from kagome. but it never happend...

Kagome went still. she couldnt move. she couldnt thing. the only thing she could do was replay those 3 words in her head. "_shes in jail"_ sure. she had known she would be going soon. infact she _wanted_ her to go to jail. she wanted her out of the house. she wanted her sister out of her life..

every night when her mom and sister would fight she would sit there. still as a bord. praying,hoping,pleading to any god that is holy that they would take her sister away from her and her mother. they didnt desuve her abuse. didnt desuve it and didnt want it. so now. after all her please, and her praers...shes gone..she got wat she desurved.

As soon as those words left her mothers lips the phone rang. Kara walked over to it and the caller ID read "Pay phone". she new were it was from.

"hello?"

"_MOM!_ GET ME THE **_FUCK_** OUT OF HERE!"...it was Suka, she was crying and screaming...and kagome could hear it all from were she still lay frozen on the couch.

Kara sighed and started her replie. "Suka..i have told you a million times. im sorry honey but i dont have 800 dollars. no one wants to lend it to me for you because they know how you treat me and kagome. they dont want us to go threw that honey..im sorry...if i had it i would get you out. but i dont, and its your oun falt."

..wrong thing to say...

"WHAT DO YOU MEEN ITS **_MY_** FALT? ITS NOT!"

Kara agian sighed. "then whos is it Suka? is it kagomes? mine? no its yours. you were the one who didnt go to the probation office. you were the one who didnt get your tickets pait off. you have 7 warents out for your arrest but just ignored them. no Suka this isnt anyones falt but your oun...now stop calling me..you will be out in 6 months...good bye and i will all ways love you..."

_**CLICK.**_

Kara walked back to her room but past the couch kagome was on and she clearly saw all the tears that needed to fall from her mother.

"Kagome...if the phone rings and it says pay phone...its Suka...so..dont answere it ok? i know its hard...but you cant answere the phone ok?.."

Kagome gave a small nod at her mom and her mom smiled a sad smile and continued up the stairs.

0000000000000

Kagome was on her bed instant messaging with Sango untill she had to leave and Kagome was getting ready to go to bed when the phone rang...

_**RIINNGGG!**_

Kagome sat up off her bed and walked over to the night stand...

_**RIINNGGG!**_

she reached out for the phone and picked it off its charger...

_**RIINNGGG!**_

"_pay phone"_

_**RIINNGGG!**_

she put the phone down..

**A/N: ok cuttin it short tonight sry sry...lots of drama in my house right now...this chapter was dedicatied to my sister deven..who i will see in 6 months...**

**-sarah-**


End file.
